A liquid crystal display device in which a polymerizable compound is added to a liquid crystal composition is known. For example, in a display having a polymer sustained alignment (PSA) mode, a small amount (0.3% by weight, for example, less than 1% by weight, generally) of polymerizable compound is added to the liquid crystal composition. After introduction of the liquid crystal composition into a liquid crystal display cell, only the polymerizable compound is polymerized generally by performing irradiation with ultraviolet (UV) light in a state of applying voltage between electrodes. A liquid crystal display device in which a polymer structure is formed within the device can be obtained by such an operation. The liquid crystal display device obtained is characterized by a short response time, and thus a degree of image sticking can be improved (Patent literature Nos. 1 to 4).
Moreover, a polymerizable compound having a cyclohexyldiphenyl skeleton is known as a monomer component of a polymer material that has a high thermal resistance, a high refractive index and a high transparency (Patent literature Nos. 5 to 7). However, an effect or usefulness when adding the polymerizable compound having the cyclohexyldiphenyl skeleton to the liquid crystal composition is not described.